Misty and Ash's goodbye Get you're tissues!
by ashandmistyforeva
Summary: Ash and Misty say goodbye to each other and true feelings are shown. Note: this is my first fanfic so bare with me and i apologize for any typos. This contains NO LEMON it is very short and sweet. ENJOY! Ps this is pretty sad for AAML obsessed people  me


It is in the last moments that truths are unveiled

This is my very first fanfic so please be nice but don't be afraid to review! There is no lemon it more the "short and sweet" type! Hope you enjoy

She's leaving, she's going, she isn't coming back those same words rotated around in Ashes mind. He couldn't bare the truth any longer, he couldn't force it to the back of his mind, and focus on the next match it was now or never, something that refused to be ignored again. He Ash Ketchum was in love with Misty Waterflower, no not just a crush but painful strong love that sometimes made him snap at her or say mean things to her that he would regret later. Ash thought on all the times he could have let her know this and hadn't, he just couldn't let her walk away, or Ash's love would be forever buried in his heart. The truth was stated plain no one was hiding it or pretending it was better than it was… They would never see each other again. He looked ahead and saw that fork in the road. They split East and West. The end was near he had to tell her soon! He felt a pricking at the corners of his eyes and immediately pulled his hat brim as low as it would go covering his eyes. Misty's and Brocks shadows and his own moved slowly along the dusty road. Misty's slim tall figure and Brocks sturdy figure and his own short and scrawny continued together more and more slowly more and more heavily as though they could delay the moment of parting even if only by a few minutes. When they reached the fork Misty gave a sigh and said rather lamely "well I guess its goodbye now isn't it?" "Yeah" said Brock looking up at the sky and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Ash couldn't bring himself to say a word. He just stared at the ground, his brain torturing him with a vivid picture of forgotten memories from the moment she pulled him out the lake to just this morning around the campfire. He looked up and realized he was standing alone, he looked frantically to both sides and saw Brock and Misty's black outlines against the sky on both sides of him. A horrible realization bubbled in his chest. He needed to tell her he had to. He ran after Misty.

Misty heard the sound of padding footsteps behind her and quickly wiped her eyes on her arm and turned around. She saw Ash and she almost melted. This was the last time she would see her true love the one she had fought with so often. She couldn't even remember the last time they had fought for a reason that was worth bothering about now, even her bike seemed stupid and pointless, she had never really cared about the bike, well maybe at first but not now. She loved the raven-haired kid running towards her from the very bottom of her heart. His deep chocolate eyes found her deep ocean blue ones he was wore a blazing determined look, same she had admired when she watched him battle for so long. She bit her trembling lip, she would never let him see her cry. Her throat was swelling painfully but finally she managed to whisper his name in a choked whisper "Ash?" His eyes were wet but when he spoke his voice was calm and steady " Misty. I need to tell you something important" he paused and looked away. Then he turned around and looked directly into her eyes for a fraction of a second "I love you" Then he said very loudly and quickly " That's all I need to say goodbye!" his voice quavered. He turned and ran.

Ash let his hot tears spill as he ran his breathed labored and ragged. A terrible lump had settled in his chest making each breath hurt deep in his heart, but he did not care. He was running for about 3 minutes when he heard someone call his name " Ash! ASH!" He knew it was Misty her familiar voice drifted on the wind. He couldn't turn to face her, let her see his tears " I love you too!" The terrible lump seemed to lessen then dropped away. His eyes dried he turned. Her bright hair flew behind her loose from running high color in her cheeks. " Ash. " Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "WHY" " I don't know" Ash looked at the ground " Misty laughed she lifted up his chin and planted a kiss on his lips. Then without another look back she walked off clearly showing the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. Ash allowed himself a small smile and walked off finding himself thinking that maybe this wasn't goodbye after all.


End file.
